The Curse
by ChuaChuAi
Summary: Sasuke tidak menyangka kucing yang ia tolong kini... berubah menjadi manusia! / Warn: SasuNaru, BL, Mpreg


Siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengiba. Siapapun yang mendengar suara lirihnya akan tersentuh. Namun tak ada satupun yang membawanya. Atau sekedar mengobatinya.

Ia menatap jalanan yang ramai dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah dua jam berada di situ, di tempat yang sama. Tanpa ada pergerakan berarti atau sekedar berpindah tempat.

Tubuh ringkihnya terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan. Bahkan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Luka di tubuhnya masih ada. Dan ia merasa lapar. Seharian ini ia tidak makan.

Suaranya seperti mengambang di udara. Tak ada yang mendengarnya. Kalaupun ia bersuara lebih keras, orang-orang mungkin hanya akan menendangnya.

Padahal ia hanya ingin orang-orang itu mengobatinya. Mungkin memberinya makan bisa menjadi tambahan. Jika ia mampu dan orang itu mau, ia akan mengabdikan hidupnya bagi si penolong. Ia bersumpah, siapapun penolongnya akan selalu mendapatkan keberkahan dalam hidupnya.

Matanya kembali terfokus pada jalanan. Deru napasnya kembali normal. Berlari terus-menerus tanpa berhenti tentu melelahkan. Apalagi jika dirimu adalah kucing betina. Kehidupanmu memuakkan, bung. Dikawini, hamil, melahirkan anak-anak kucing, merawatnya, kemudian dikawini lagi. Seandainya ia manusia, ia akan tertawa keras pada kehidupannya.

Dalam imajinasinya ia berpikir dengan otak kecilnya. Jika ia manusia, ia tidak akan mengalami hal sepeti ini. Dan tentunya ia tidak akan tertawa pada kehidupannya yang miris. Ia mengangguk serius dalam pikirannya.

Dalam kenyataannya, ia memejamkan mata. Dalam imajinernya, ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar kelak ia menjadi manusia dan penolongnya adalah pria tampan. Dan mungkin pria itu adalah matenya? Entahlah.

Matanya kembali terbuka. Ia melihat sepasang kaki manusia berada di hadapannya. Satu hal yang ia yakini, hidupnya akan berubah sejak itu.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya menapaki jalan basah. Tangan kanannya memegang payung biru, tangan kirinya memegang tali tas selempangan. Kemeja biru lusuh dan jeans belel membalut tubuhnya sepanjang hari itu. Kacamata bulat mengbingkai wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan berantakan. Obsidian hitamnya menatap sekeliling. Bibirnya bergerak seolah membaca mantra.

Jaket coklatnya tidak ia gunakan, melainkan dijinjing. Memperlihat name tag-nya yang berwarna putih dan tulisan hitam namanya.

Dilihat dari segi fisik, sudah jelas pria itu bukan berasal dari golongan konglomerat, namun jua bukan golongan dibawah batas mampu. Hanya pria yang "bebas."

Sekalipun namanya sudah banyak dikenal, ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk hidup sederhana. Ia bukan pria arogan yang selalu mengatasnamakan uang sebagai segalanya. Namun bukan pula pria yang terlalu bebas hingga melupakan kewajibannya.

Ia meringis pelan mendengar suara gemuruh. Namun satu hal yang ia yakini. Suara itu bukan berasal dari atasnya, melainkan perutnya.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti sejenak sebelum berbelok ke arah minimarket. Ia menutup payungnya setelah berada di depan minimarket tersebut. Tangannya mendorong pintu yang sudah jelas tertulis "dorong." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru tempat tersebut untuk mencari rak makanan. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera berjalan tergesa hingga beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya.

Pria itu mengambil sebungkus roti dan membawanya pada kasir. Tak lama ia membayar dan segera keluar setelah membuka kembali payungnya.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Sedikit lega karena tak ada yang bertanya padanya. Pria itu tertawa. Mana mungkin orang-orang itu bertanya padanya. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah karyanya, bukan dirinya. Jadi ia tak perlu heran dan geer.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Ia melihat seorang perempuan berlari ke arahnya dengan menggunakan jas hujan merah muda. Matanya berubah sendu.

Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah perempuan itu, "Hai, Sasuke."

"Hai juga, Sakura."

Di hadapan Sasuke, Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan senyum manisnya. Jas hujan merah muda membalut tubuh mungilnya sebatas betis. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit menyembul di sisi wajahnya. Mata hijau yang identik dengan daun-daun muda tampak menyipit. Suara lembutnya membuat ia tersenyum kecil, tanpa sadar.

"Kau akan datang, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ia menampilkan senyum kakunya. "Um... ya."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, "Kau terlihat kusut. Apa kau sakit?"

Perempuan itu maju selangkah, berniat memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Namun pria itu justru mundur membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pria lain. Kau... akan nenikah." Kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya dengan begitu keterpaksaan.

"Kau benar..." ujar Sakura lemas. Walaupun mereka berteman baik, ia akan menikah dan tentunya ia tidak mau mengecewakan calon suaminya.

Senyuman kembali singgah di wajah manis Sakura. Ia melompat kecil, "Kau harus datang! Harus! Itu kewajiban bagimu!"

Rasa lapar tentu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dengan pelan, Sasuke mengangguk dan berbalik untuk kembali melangkah. Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

Kedua tangan Sakura menahannya. Ia tidak berbalik, namun mendengarkan ucapan perempuan itu, "Kau masih belum melupakannya? Dia tidak akan senang jika kau terus terpuruk seperti ini. Kau tahu seperti apa dia, kan?" Dan kedua tangan itu melepaskannya.

Sasuke terus melangkah. Kaki jenjangnya mengambil langkah lebar. Namun ketika ia harus belok, ia berhenti. Telinganya, walaupun tidak sepeka telinga Sakura, namun mampu mendengar suara lirih yang seakan meminta tolong padanya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk melihat apakah orang lain mendengarnya juga. Namun tidak. Orang-orang itu tetap berjalan.

Setelahnya ia mencoba mendekati suara tersebut. Matanya membulat melihat sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Seekor kucing berwarna jingga yang menggigil di pinggir jalan.

Karena tak tega, ia mengangkat kucing itu perlahan dan menempatkannya di pundaknya. Kedua tangannya memeluk kucing tersebut dengan lembut namun erat.

Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah pergi. Pria itu meringis ketika sesekali kucing dalam gendongannya mengeong pelan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen kecilnya, Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya. Sebelumnya ia pergi ke dokter hewan untuk mengobati luka kucing jingga itu karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya sendiri. Sasuke harus menelan ludah saat bayaran yang harus ia berikan bahkan hampir menguras habis isi dompetnya. Dan lagi, ia juga tengan kebingungan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada kucing itu? Melepaskannya lagi ke jalanan? Bagaimana jika ia kembali terluka? Memeliharanya?

 _Merawat diri sendiri saja tidak bisa_.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia membiarkan kucing yang tadi ia temukan berbaring di samping tubuhnya. Ia hanya mendengus geli kala mendengar kucing itu mendengkur pelan.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke arah kucing jingga itu. Perlahan, pria itu mengelus makhluk berbulu itu dengan lembut, tanpa berniat mengusiknya.

"Sudah dua tahun," Sasuke berkata sambil terus mengelus kucing itu, "apa kau senang melihatku seperti ini?" suaranya kian mengecil hingga menjadi gumaman. Entah ia sedang berbicara pada siapa.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu.

"Kumohon, kembalilah, Naruto."

Dan kemudian ia terlelap dalam mimpinya bersama sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan beban berat dibatas tubuhnya. Ia mengerang. Sekilas ia melihat telinga kucing berwarna jingga. Sasuke pikir itu adalah kucing yang ia selamatkan kemarin. Ia menutup kedua matanya kembali.

Namuan tak lama, mata kirinya berkedut. Ia merasa ada kejanggalan. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan melihat makhluk apakah yang menindihnya.

Sepasang telinga kucing. Ia mengangguk dalam imajiner. Mungkin itu memang si kucing jingga.

 _Dan aku baru tahu jika kucing bisa seberat ini._

Kembali Sasuke melihat ke arah makhluk itu. Bulu-bulu pirang keemasan berada di sekitar telinga jingganya.

 _Telinga jingga, bulu pirang. Kok bisa ya?_

Sasuke menatap gumpalan bulu di atas tubuhnya dengan intens. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Hingga gumpalan bulu berbeda warna itu bergerak dan mendongkak ke arahnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat sepasang mata biru besar yang selama ini Sasuke rindukan.

 _Kok mirip Naruto sih?!_

.

.

.

TBC~ (penyakit yang paling ditakuti oleh semua reader di seluruh dunia /?)

.

.

.

 **Uwooo. Bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang lain, aku malah bikin ff baru. But I can't help it. Kitty!Naruto is too cute. And then, taaaraaaaa. Dan, yep, ff ini mengandung unsur mpreg. Di chapter selanjutnya aku akan ngejelasin gimana bisa terjadi. Aku bakal usahakan ff ini update secepatnya karena ini didedikasikan untuk our Naruto's seme, a.k.a Sasgay. Oh, oh, dan juga didedikasikan untuk SasuNaru's day! Yey \^o^/**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
